Talk:Dark Masters
Untitled This final battle with piedmon was probabyl my fav part of the entire first season. piedmon was hilarious. "im not a sicko im a collector" Heather(L)beelzemon 23:02, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Piedmon steals tags and crests... Piedmon stole all the eight tags and crests, so if he had given them all to Devimon, Kari's Crest of Light should also be on Server and her tag in the Net Ocean, but that wasn't the case. Myotismon got the tag and crest, and because of that, he could make sure the DigiDestined would never come together, and because they had to fight him the real world, the Dark Masters could take over the Digital World. This was of great use to the Dark Masters, so there is a big chance Piedmon gave Kari's tag and crest to Myotismon, since he also got the castle that Piedmon had conquered upon Gennai. The only other way Myotismon could have gained Kari's tag and crest was by stealing them from Devimon—something that was never even implied. I think since there is also no proof for Piedmon giving the tags and crests to Devimon, the article should just say that he gave all the tags and crests to Devimon, except those of Kari who he gave to Myotismon together with Gennai's castle.-- 11:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. I had to make a few corrections to your comment to make it more... readable. But I think you've raised an interesting point. Maybe Piedmon knew that Gatomon had been separated from the other Digimon too, giving him a reason to single out Kari's tag and crest from the others. THB → Talk ← 21:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sovereign This is pretty miraculous of how the Dark Masters had managed to defeat the Digimon Sovereign. I mean, in Digimon Tamers, they managed to defeat the Tamers, and in Adventure 02, Azulongmon barely did anything and still harmed BlackWarGreymon. How the Dark Masters managed to defeat them is almost entirely impossible. Of course, Apocalymon may have powered them to some extent. But still, the Sovereign have several DigiCores while the Dark Masters at least have one. Can anyone care to explain? Four Horsemen? "Considering that their creator, Apocalymon, is a reference to the Biblical Apocalypse, it may be that the Dark Masters are also a reference to the '''Four Horsemen': War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death." I'm putting that over here in case someone finally can prove whether or not it's true. 'King Nothing' 'Speak now, vermin!' 12:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll look for a source, though I doubt we'll find one. On a non-wiki note, I bet: *Death: Piedmon *Pestilence: Puppetmon (from corrupted/ing forest theme) *War: Machinedramon *Famine: MetalSeadramon (ocean area is not food-producing, I guess) 15:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Piedmon and Machinedramon are very believeable, and Puppetmon could also fit in, but I don't know about MetalSeadramon as Famine. The group went fishing in MetalSeadramon's ocean, so that kind of contradicts that possibility. He also rewarded Scorpiomon a pile of clams. THB → Talk ← 20:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess I could see it, but THB brings up a good point. Regardless, the Four Horsemen are a common theme in video games (Fire Emblem has them, Final Fantasy has them etc etc), and Digimon Adventure was basically a video game (in anime form)---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 21:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) In the Metallica song, "The Four Horsemen", they changed "War" to "Time". If we change Famine to Time, then it could maybe work. Or else Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon switch roles (Machinedramon being a totalitarian ruler, I can totally see him rationing food to the point of obsessiveness..) 'King Nothing' 'Speak now, vermin!' 13:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) While matching MetalSeadramon with Famine is a bit of a stretch I still love this idea of the Dark Master corresponding to the Biblical Horsemen. I can't believe I'd never thought of it before. Bransrubar 04:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I just had another thought on the Metallica note. In their song, the Four Horsemen are Time, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. If we use that, then here's an alternate lineup: MetalSeadramon -> Time (the ocean would, geologically speaking, change the least over millions of years) Puppetmon -> Pestilence Machinedramon -> Famine (while he fits better as War, he could also be Famine if you think about it. After all, he and his subjects are machines, so they don't exactly need to eat) Piedmon -> Death 'King Nothing' '[[User talk:MechaUltimaZero|''Where's your crown?]]' 13:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll voice my opinion on the matter if its alright: Puppetmon = War. Why: when he takes T.K. to his mansion he mentions playing a game of 'war', most of the toys he has also reference war like the cannon and bombs. On the subtle note: the episodes where Puppetmon played a key part was where the most fighting took place. Machinedramon = pestillence. Why: the DigiDestined never knew where or when he was going to strike (until they figured out the connection thing), and when he attacked it was sudden and often disastrous, just like a plague. On a more subtle note: Kari was sick during the main two episodes for him, just a subtle note. MetalSeadramon = Famine. Why: mostly subtle references, but the fact that he used a food shack to lure the kids into a trap, and giving Scorpiomon clams as a reward are references. Piedmon = Death. Turning the kids and Digimon into key-chains, one at a time or many can be used as a subtle reference that death can be quick and slow and take one target or many at a time. It also works in a sense that one move turned them to key-chains and most of the time death can deliver the killing blow with just one hit. Also, being the last Dark Master in the line he was defeated, and seeing death as the most dangerous and 'final' horseman works as well. And finally, he stalked them one by one until he nearly got them, just like a killer would. --Dakk Tribal "I live in fantasy because it welcomes me." 19:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Armies So, the dub glosses over it, but each Dark Master's army has a name: *MetalSeadramon: Deep Savers *Puppetmon: Wind Guardians *Machinedramon: Metal Empire *Piedmon: Nightmare Soldiers I think that leaves Dragon's Roar, Jungle Troopers, Unknown, and Nature Spirits as not having in-fiction representation, although Nature Spirits did show up as one of the V-Tamer Tags...as did these four here. We should mention all this and the V-Pets on the Families page, I guess. 16:25, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Page rewrite Okay, so Jintrix says that this is one of the supra-fictional groups like the Ten Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights. However, unlike even Crack Team and Net Keeper, these aren't mentioned in the profiles at all, and they're only unique traits is that each of them rules one of the armies listed above. Now, the page can absolutely use a rewrite, no doubt about that. But since there's nothing to say about the group and its members other than the Adventure stuff, do we want to actually write it like a current Group page, or keep it in the old format? 20:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Also, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong and these guys have appeared on the cards or anywhere else but Adventure. 20:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Stub sections Since the sections with stub warnings don't seem to need or have more info, shouldn't the warnings be removed? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 15:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :They need to be rewritten to follow the wiki's MoS. They should be in-universe, written in prose, use correct grammar, spelling and names, and the storylink template. The fight sections need to be rewritten, because currently most of the synopses are play-by-plays of the battles, which is useless and messy. They should also each have coverage of their role in the CD Dramas, and which armies they control (MetalSeadramon: Deep Savers, Puppetmon: Wind Guardians, Machinedramon: Metal Empire, Piedmon: Nightmare Soldiers). 17:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Video game canon? I don't think the video game is canon, and here's why. 1.) We saw Machinedramon fully destroyed. 2.) Almost immediately after his second death, Myotismon possessed Oikawa, and was inside him until the end of the second season. If Myotismon was revived before Season 2, he wouldn't be inside Oikawa anymore. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 15:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :The game shows Mugendramon survived and was near death before merging with Chimairamon, and flashbacks in 02 showing Ryō and Millenniummon explicitly place the games as canon. Furthermon, the Dark Spores' backstory is explicitly linked to the Millenniummon, so there's no way the games aren't canon. 17:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Time travel and retcons, Ghostkaiba. 18:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Four Heavenly Kings Episode 40's Japanese title explicitly calls them . Do we want to try to guess who is who? 02:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC)/23:34, September 29, 2015 (Brasília) :Shitennou is an almost generic Japanese term for strong four-man groups though, right? I mean, off the top of my head, I can name Sailor Moon, Pokemon, and Final Fantasy IV as all having Shitennou. I don't think it's necessarily a direct reference to the mythological group. Lanate (talk) 02:46, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's about equivalent to references to a Trinity of people in Western literature. Honestly, I'm starting to feel that's how the Four Great Dragons are as well. 13:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon in tri It seems the article has been locked to prevent editing at all, so can an admin put in the info regarding MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon in tri part 4? Ggctuk (talk) 19:05, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :One day we'll be allowed. Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:32, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Unlocked, it will be relocked if the edit warring starts again. It helps if you guys present drafts of the edits you want to make. 18:06, February 5, 2018 (UTC)